


He Keeps Me Up

by ArturoSavinni



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArturoSavinni/pseuds/ArturoSavinni
Summary: Their reunion should have been different. There should have been a little more finesse, a little more romance. It was most certainly not Rin's fault.





	He Keeps Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, have a fic or something.

It wasn’t supposed to end up like this. Rin had anticipated something more romantic and chaste would take place. He doesn’t know what happened. Okay, that might be a lie. It was Sousuke and his stupid smile that started it. Yeah, it was definitely all Sousuke’s fault. 

_ Maybe _ Rin was the one to haul Sousuke into the nearest secluded place he could find and promptly pushed him up against the wall, then quickly took the opportunity to devour him completely, but Sousuke instigated him! Alright, perhaps it was unintentional and Sousuke was just being his usual self. However, it’s been months since they’d last seen each other. Besides Sousuke gives just as good as he gets.

A gasp escapes from Rin as Sousuke spins them around, pressing Rin into the wall instead. Sousuke’s low rumbling growl sends shivers down Rin’s spine. His hands dig desperately into Sousuke’s shirt, pulling him impossibly close. He nips at Sousuke’s bottom lip as Sousuke tangles his hand in Rin’s hair.

This is getting dangerous. They’re being far too bold, but Rin can’t stop himself. It doesn’t seem like Sousuke can either, especially not with the way he has snuck a hand under Rin’s shirt, running along the bare skin of his back. Rin arches against him, shuddering and panting.

“S-Sousuke,” Rin tries, attempting to pull back a little, but Sousuke just moves to nibble on his ear. “W-wait,” Rin presses his hand to Sousuke’s chest.

Sousuke pulls back, breath harsh and eyes dark, looking just as obvious as Rin feels. He tries to step back, to give Rin space, but Rin’s hands are traitorous and they tug Sousuke back. Sousuke raises an eyebrow. 

“Shut-up,” Rin says, glaring.

“I didn’t say anything,” Sousuke says, lips twitching.

“You were going to.”

Sousuke hums absently, his tongue swiping along his lips. Dammit. Rin is not doing this here, in some filth ridden alley. He’s  _ not _ . But fuck, he kind of really wants to. No. No, they need to get out of this alley and back to Sousuke’s apartment.

“Rin,” Sousuke’s voice pulls Rin out of his thoughts. Rin groans and then Sousuke chuckles. “You need to make up your mind.” And there it is, what got Rin into this predicament in the first place. That carefree smile that brings out all of Sousuke’s best features, making him appear brighter. Sometimes Rin thinks he’s a little  _ too _ bright. Perhaps his younger self wasn’t wrong in calling Sousuke his sunshine. He looks back up at Sousuke, patiently waiting for Rin to make the call.

To hell with it. Rin will take his chances. He pulls Sousuke back down, kissing him hard and fast. Sousuke laughs again making their lips awkwardly mash together, but Rin quickly quells that, dragging Sousuke down to his level.  _ Longing and desperate _ . It’s ridiculous and this is completely careless, but Rin knows there is no way he will regret it.


End file.
